Complex patents: A number of relevant patents have been issued over the years that contain very complex and sophisticated mechanisms and control schemas; which results in a high cost of manufacture. Those patents result in commercial products that demand a premium price from consumers. Thus, its commercial market appeal is limited, particularly, within the US market. Historical low market penetrations substantiate the aforementioned statements. The applicable patents are:
Complex PatentsPatent NumberInventorPatent NumberInventor6,167,577Hammad4,704,748Takeda et al.6,105,178Kurisaki et al.4,628,548Kuosawa et al.5,953,766Szoke4,581,779Matsui et al.5,953,765Hayashi et al.4,553,274Yui5,898,956Kurisaki et al.4,551,868Kawai et al.5,884,345Sugiyama4,581,779Matsui et al.5,839,129Lee4,558,473Morikawa et al.5,826,282Matsumoto et al.4,553,274Yui5,765,238Furukawa et al.4,451,942Hirano et al.5,369,817Iguchi4,551,868Kawai et al.5,319,811Hauri4,550,454Yui5,279,001Vento4,406,025Huck et al.5,208,922Machinaga et al.4,393,525Kondo5,206,928Sporri4,391,004Kawai et al.5,203,037Kang4,389,738Ando et al.5,050,249Takeda et al.4,370,764Ando et al.4,987,617Furukawa et al.4,340,980Fushimi et al.4,980,933Tsutsui et al.4,304,016Oguma et al.4,841,582Matsui et al.3,995,326Umann4,829,606Hirashiba et al.3,430,267Van Houten4,807,311Ingels3,247,527Umann4,761,837Takeda2,875,450Umann2,872,687Maurer
Simple mechanical patents: A number of relevant patents were issued over the years that fundamentally contain simple mechanisms and control schemas, which result in low cost of manufacture. Those patents result in commercial products that demand a low market price from consumers. Due to a variety of reasons, such commercial products, however, have failed to generate widespread market appeal and market penetration within the US market. The applicable patents are:
Simple Mechanical PatentsPatent NumberInventorPatent NumberInventor6,339,852Huang4,242,764Fukuda6,192,527Paul4,181,985Rius6,178,568Boulieris4,127,904Junker6,105,179Burns4,094,018Bemthin5,987,660Wang4,068,325Bemthin5,933,881Smith4,014,355DiMatteo5,799,341Rodas3,914,804Schrader et al.5,754,988Presa3,810,260Lodl5,659,901Derakhsan3,570,015Rosengaus5,566,402Agha el-Rifai et al.3,513,487Palermo5,384,919Smith3,462,766Merkel Jr.5,359,736Olivier3,430,268Zoberg5,287,566Azada3,425,066Berger5,272,774Ivko et al.3,386,105Martini5,271,104LaTora3,044,076Martini5,263,205Leunissen3,015,826Aranas5,247,711Kwon2,852,782Sundberg5,210,885Ruo2,722,014Bonomolo5,142,711Parikh2,600,619Contemo5,138,726Campbell1,962,014Guidetti5,090,067Cogdill1,960,839Campus5,063,618Souka1,874,169Campus4,926,509Bass1,787,481Kellogg4,924,534Basile1,752,782Burton4,691,391Kuo1,521,892Koppin4,642,820Boring Jr.1,455,905Cook4,596,058Nourbaskhsh1,117,353Engel4,360,934Ishigami et al.613,616Adee4,334,329Miyanaga